


School Of Music

by Airiamurillo



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anxiety, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, New School, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airiamurillo/pseuds/Airiamurillo
Summary: Boarding school AU.





	School Of Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_lee_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_lee_us/gifts).



Boarding school AU

Ages at start

Danny 14

Jorel 15

George 16

Jordon 15

Dylan 15

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny p.o.v

“Are you sure you have everything Daniel?” my mom asks, I am in the car on the way to my new boarding school Los Angeles School of Music. “Yes mom, I have all of my clothes and my school stuff. I even managed to remember my guitar,” I tell her, and she smiles at me. She was happy that I had managed to get the musical scholarship and I decided to take it up. I was going to be getting away from my step dad which would be good. I hate my step-dad and it wasn’t because he was not bothering to try and make a relationship with me. He also abuses me so any chance I was going to get a break from him I was going to go for it.

“That’s good son, I know you are going to have a good time there,” she says as we head out towards Los Angeles, it is almost the beginning of term. We have been told to start the week before and move in, so we can get used to boarding if you have never boarded before. I have never spent longer than a couple of weeks without my mom since I would go to my dad’s in Costa Rica from time to time and we couldn’t exactly walk home. It would be expensive to try and save my pocket money to fly to see my dad, so I can only see him when he is able to afford to buy tickets for me and my brothers and sister. I was glad my step dad didn’t come home last night.

I would not have been able to keep my calm if he was in the car with us right now and I probably would have been very angry at him. I would have probably punched him by now as well which would have led to me being beaten and spending most of the car ride unconscious in the back seat. I hate being in the back seat of the car anyway because I get car sick anyway. That is probably why my mom was so desperate for us to leave on the long journey as soon as possible. I knew we would stop once at least for lunch since we had breakfast before we left this morning. I was tired since I got no sleep the last night and I don’t think I have established a decent sleeping pattern at all.

My mom noticed the bags under my eyes when she reached a red light and rubbed my shoulder. “Honey, we have a long ride ahead of so why don’t you get some sleep now?” she asks me, and I sleepily nod at her. “Is it okay for me to sleep mom?” I ask her, and I thought I heard her heart break a little bit. “Of course, it is honey, I wouldn’t have suggested it if you weren’t going to be allowed some sleep,” she tells me. I yawned again, and she chuckled at me. I was born in Bell Gardens in Los Angeles, but after my mom split from my dad she moved us to Redding and I have been raised there ever since I turned four. “How long have we got left?” I ask her.

“Well we have been on the road for about sixteen minutes now, so I am guessing if the sat nav is correct we have another 8 hours to go,” she tells me, I could at least sleep for half of the journey even if mom stops to get us both something to eat when we have a break. I made a sound which was half a yawn and half a complaining whine. I hated being in the car at the best of times, but I knew this was for the best and for my health and wellbeing. My mom rubbed my arm again and chuckled. “I know, but sleeping will waste some of the time,” she tells me. I decide to take my mom’s advice and fall asleep in my seat to hopefully waste some of the long journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later

I wake up to the smell of food. I think it has been a few hours now since we started the journey and mom stopped at least once because I have a blanket over me now. Mom was singing along softly to the song she had put on while I was sleeping. “I love it when you sing mom,” I tell her quietly as I reach for my food. She smiles sadly at me, we both know it has been a long time since she last sang to me. “I know you do honey. I didn’t know you had woken up. You were so peacefully sleeping so I just pulled over and covered you with a blanket and let you sleep,” she tells me. I love when it is just me and her and we have this amazing uninterrupted one on one time.

“I definitely needed that sleep,” I tell her, then I take a bite out of my sandwich. It was toasted and warm. I had woken up just after she purchased this for me then. She smiled at me again as I ate the sandwich like I have never been fed in my life. I should have taken my time since I knew deep down my food wasn’t going to be stolen by my step father or anyone else, but I was so hungry it didn’t stay for long. “You did, we still have four or five hours left to go my boy,” she tells me. It might have been a hint for me to go back to sleep after a little while. I smiled at her before we started belting out the songs on the radio at the top of my lungs. I loved singing, even more so since I got accepted into the school of music just as few short weeks ago.

“Oh Danny, no wonder you were accepted into the school. You have always been my gifted child,” she says, Rigo and my other siblings are talented in different ways to me which is good in the way that you couldn’t have everyone doing the same thing or else it would be very boring. It made us all individual children. Rigo is a business man and he works office hours, Kyle likes mountain biking and Lisa Marie enjoys painting. The people who run the scholarship I won were very impressed with my musical abilities as well as my other academical ones so that guaranteed me the maximum amount possible which was one less thing for my mom to worry about. That was one thing I learned during the hunt for a high school that was private, they are really expensive.

I was sure my mom warned the school beforehand about my severe anxiety and panic attacks, so they can help me with those. I know I am going to have a hard time when mom has to leave after she drops me off at the school and I think she knows too. I have had separation anxiety with her and I have had it since I was little since I spent most of my time with my mom. “Don’t worry honey, they will make sure that you settle in just fine and I bet by the time you have been there for a couple of weeks you won’t even be worried,” she tells me, and she rubs my shoulder. I could feel myself getting a little panicked, but I was trying to be okay for mom’s sake. The last thing she needs on this long journey is to pull over just to calm me down.

“Yeah, just look after yourself mom,” I tell her, she knows that I don’t like what her “husband” does to her when I am not there, and he only does it because I am not there. He never ever hurts my mom while I am at home and not in Costa Rica visiting my dad. “I will baby, and who knows we might even be free of him when you return for the summer,” she says, I knew she was giving herself a long target time, so everything would be planned out and she would have all the money needed to move away from him. I keep having a dream that one day my mom and dad would be back together and maybe even get married to each other again. Mom doesn’t know of my dream because I keep it secret. I don’t want to force them back if they won’t be happy.

“Go back to sleep honey, like I said before we still have a long way to go before we get there,” she tells me, and I yawn a couple of times before I snuggle back into the blanket, so I can doze back off to sleep. “Okay mom, you’ll wake me up in time?” I ask her, and she nods at me. We have another four hours if the time is right, so I can have another 2 hours of sleep if we don’t stop again for food and then another hour after that if I want to. It felt weird to actually sleep for four hours in one block, so I know having the first week to adjust to being in the school would be perfect for me to finally get a sleeping pattern sorted out. I will hopefully be starting the school year with an 8 hour a night sleeping pattern.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later – Jorel p.o.v

The new school year has just started, and I have not been able to keep my eyes off one of the new boys who lives in the same house that I do. All I know about him is that his name is Danny Murillo and he just a year younger than me at 14 years old. I know that I could have gone to Harrow school in the UK, but it’s a lot more expensive than being a boarder here and I want to study at a school that is more musically oriented like this one. Besides it was this or one of the state high schools, so it was obvious to me which one I was going to pick. “Hey Jorel, quit staring at the new kid would ya? You’ll scare him off,” George tells me. He is the eldest in the group as he is 16. There were two people who were older, but we stopped being friends with them.

“I can’t help it, he’s pretty cute. Besides he seems to be lonely, so I might go and talk to him,” I tell George. We have been in lessons this last week and since he is a year below Jordon, Dylan and I and two years below George we have not had any lessons with him. Today is a Saturday and I have not seen any of the other new boys come up to talk to Danny or let him do anything fun with him. “Okay, just be gentle with him,” George says, he nudges me as a bit of fun. I think I have been told to try and make friends with Danny to help him settle in and he has some anxiety which needs support. We have all been tested when we first arrive, and Danny is no exception. Since he is a first timer it makes the transition a little easier on him.

I get up and walk over to Danny and sit down a little distance away from him on the couch. He was hugging his legs but when he felt the weight of me joining him he looked up a little, but then hid again. “Hey Danny, my name is Jorel,” I start, hoping that I could ease him into a little conversation. It wasn’t going to be much, just a little question and answer type thing. I would be asking him about when he gets his birthday and anything fun he likes to do. I thought he wasn’t going to answer me, but he looked at me again. “Hi Jorel,” he tells me, his voice was soft and quiet. It was probably reflective of his personality. I smiled when he answered me because I wasn’t expecting him to. I started more of a natural conversation with him.

I was surprised that he was willing to answer all my questions and he moved closer to me. I found out his birthday is November 25th and his favourite colour is red. I told him my birthday is May 1st and my favourite colour is black. I also learned he got a music scholarship because of his vocal skills and his ability to play the guitar. I managed to encourage him to come and sit with George and I for a while before lunch. He got to know George whose birthday is June 24th and his favourite colour is blue. Dylan and Jordon are busy playing American football. He will get to know them a little later I think when he is more comfortable with us. We could both tell he was anxious, but we managed to keep him calm.

It was fun when Danny started to open up a little more to me and George. He was a little comedian as we discovered and the jokes he started telling us were hilarious. Our housemaster walked in and was impressed that Danny had managed to get settled with us and seems comfortable. He smiled at us and took Danny into his office for a moment. When that meeting was done Danny came straight back to us which surprised me. “You don’t find us boring then Danny?” George asks Danny who shakes his head at us. “You guys are the first who have made me feel welcome which is a nice change to what I am used to,” he tells me. I am glad he feels welcome now, I don’t think we tried particularly hard to get him to settle in.

“That’s good Danny, there are two more people in our little group who you are probably going to meet later,” George tells him. Danny didn’t seem too nervous about that which is good. I think he might be more nervous when he does meet them though because he was nervous when he met me, and he met George as well. That is something that he is going to overcome with time. I think there might be more to the blonde then first thought. I think I might be falling for him even though I have only known him for the last two weeks. He shares a room with me and I think he has been settling down quite nicely. Maybe now we know each other a little better he could talk to me more about his worries.

Later tonight I walked with Danny to our room. He gotten changed into his sweats and a blue shirt which fits him quite nicely. That didn’t help me with my crush on the younger male. He is super skinny, but he was showing some muscle definition. I can’t wait for the time to be right to ask him out. I know I am going to wait for the perfect opportunity to be able to ask him out. I have to make sure that feelings between us both are established before I ask him out since I don’t want to be rejected by the younger man. George said he would let Jordon and Dylan meet Danny tomorrow, so he has more preparation for it. I am pretty sure George has a sibling with the same level of anxiety as Danny has so he knows how to deal with it.

I like the fact that when we all had our first night as a full house we got a speech from the housemaster. He said that he actively encouraged people to date if they wanted to just so long as they kept the interactions to being inside the house. He said he knew that some boys would be going through things and that he would be there to help them with their feelings so that no one gets hurt. He was the first one that I came out to as Bi-sexual after my parents. He was supportive of it and he meets with me often to discuss if I have any feelings for a boy in the house and what we can do about it. I have not told him about Danny just yet. I know I am going to the next time the housemaster has a meeting with me.

Danny was doing some of his homework and then nearly fell off the chair when he sneezed suddenly. “You okay there Dan?” I ask him, he looked at me and gave me a little smile. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just wasn’t expecting my sneeze to be so loud,” he says, and I smile at him. I think today has been the longest I have heard him speak without stuttering. “That’s good Dan, I hope you don’t mind me calling you Dan,” I ask him, and he paused in doing homework. “I don’t mind Jay,” he says, and I smiled at him. He was picking up George’s nickname for me that he has heard. I am called pup occasionally, but I think that only my family really call me that anymore. I helped him out with his homework before we got told that it is light’s out time.

“Don’t forget if you need me at any time Danny I am right here,” I tell him, something I hope which might calm him down if he is a little nervous. I know he is the first one of the two of us to fall asleep at night, but he is always awake super early. “Thanks, Jorel, I appreciate it,” he tells me, he yawned first though. I figured he would be tired if he has been on a summer holiday sleeping schedule only to be on a schedule where we are up and dressed before half past eight in the morning then go for breakfast. The drive here must have been tough on him too, he told me he comes from Redding in California which is at least an eight-hour solid drive. My light was still on for another minute and I saw Danny peacefully sleeping in his bed on the other side of the room.

One day, I will be able to say that Danny is my boyfriend and we could share a bed. He is just so adorable I want to hold him close and chase away all his fears. I want to be the one he looks up to with love and admiration. I turn my light off and turn over in bed, I hope that sleep would come and claim me quickly, so I wouldn’t be plagued with thoughts of someone who is within reaching distance yet so far. I really have fallen hard for Danny, haven’t I? I mean I am not a huge supporter of love at first sight because it doesn’t always work out, but I have slight hopes that this will work out for me. I just have to have faith in myself and pray that I will not fuck this up because I fear that I will ruin more than just a chance to date him if I do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days before break – Danny p.o.v

I have settled really well into this school and my mom has come up to see me a couple of times. All my fears about her being harmed have been negative so far. When I have seen her, she doesn’t seem to be hurt at all. I think she told me that she went to stay with her sister after she dropped me off because she would have been tired. In a couple of days’ time she is coming to pick me up for the one-week holiday we have. She told me that there was going to be a surprise waiting for me when she picks me up and it got me a little excited but at the same time I was very nervous. She is proud of me and the fact I have managed to naturally make four friends and they are good friends to me.

I did meet Dylan and Jordon the day after I met George and Jorel and they were both welcoming to me. I also met this guy called Matthew who is 16 like George is, but when he found out I was already friends with those four he didn’t really want to be my friend anymore. It was weird, but when I asked George he told me that their friendship fell apart about a year ago, so he wasn’t willing to be friends with anyone who was already friends with them. He hated them for some reason, but I wasn’t about to go digging for information when it was really not my business. I think something is up with Jorel, I might go and ask George about it. He is really friendly with me, but he is kinda afraid to be alone with me outside of the evening when he helps me with my homework for half an hour.

“Whatcha thinking about pipsqueak?” George asks, and I jumped. I luckily didn’t make a fool of myself and fall off the chair. We are done with lessons for the day which was good so the other boys in the house were making themselves busy. “Nothing,” I tell him, and he sits next to me and rubs my arm. “Didn’t mean to scare you Danny, you just looked a bit lost in thought, so I thought I might be able to help you,” he tells me, I hug him to let him know he is forgiven. I wasn’t much of a hug type of person before I met the four older boys which is weird. I guess being abused makes you shut yourself down around people. “It’s Jorel, I can’t figure out why he acts so hot and cold around me,” I tell George, hoping he would have the answers to my mystery.

“Have you ever considered that he might be feeling any romance towards you?” George asks me. I was a little shocked considering I thought of those kinds of feelings towards Jorel and I only thought it was one sided. “Not really, but that might explain it,” I tell him, I feel a little confident in telling George that I feel the same way that Jorel does without any risk of it being told to the other boy without my permission. “Yeah because he has a crush on you he would be worried about messing things up,” George tells me. We are in the common area so there is a chance Jorel could walk in and overhear this but it’s unlikely since he went to practice for an event with the other two. George was talking quietly so that we don’t let anyone overhear our private conversation.

“Yeah, I guess my anxiety is preventing me a little bit from telling him how I feel. It’s not easy to confess to someone you have known for half a term that you love them,” I tell him, feeling a little more comfortable. I trust George a lot, maybe not enough to tell him about my home situation, but enough to let him help me get my potential relationship with Jorel off the ground. “Aw Danny, I am sure that we can sort something out together. It won’t be as scary as you think it will be,” he tells me. We decide to end the conversation there after I heard Jorel walk back in with the others. I decided to sit close to George and he made it look like we have been reading together for a while even though we had actually just started.

“Had a good training session?” George asks them without looking up from the book. I was trying to make sense of the story that we are reading. “Yeah, you having fun reading?” Dylan says, slightly mocking us. He never was a fan of reading really long novels. “Yeah, it’s nice to have a reading partner that actually appreciates the stories and reads along with me,” George says, and I was actually engrossed into the novel. I didn’t notice that Jorel was staring at me and George wasn’t paying attention to the story anymore. I knew that afterwards because George told me. “I think Danny seems to be a little too into it George,” Dylan says, then I hear an ow as he gets slapped in the back of his head.

“Ain’t nothing wrong with that Dylan. He wants to get into something so let him. It would be like him telling you that your obsession with American football is stupid,” Jorel says, in my defence and I felt lucky that I was reading as the butterflies fluttered in my stomach. “Yeah, whatever,” Dylan says after a minute. He knew he had been defeated at that moment. I smiled but stayed looking down at my book. That was as close as I felt like getting to rubbing it in Dylan’s face that he had been proven wrong again. I think this was the third time this week Jorel had out smarted him. “Anyway, Danny can I talk to you for a moment?” Jorel asks me, the nerves kicked in after I was nudged and Jorel repeated his question.

I slowly nodded and handed the book to George to look after for another time. Jorel took my hands and rubs them. It sends sparks up my hands and up my arms. My heart is hammering away in my chest and I followed Jorel up the stairs to our room, passing the housemaster on the way. He knows that the pair of us have a crush on each other and haven’t acted on it, but he smiles at us. Jorel took me into the room we shared at sat me down on his bed. He knows of the nightmares and he would often comfort me at night. “Danny, I know you are nervous, trust me I am too,” he tells me and was surprised that they guy that I thought was the bravest man was standing in front of me and openly admitting he is nervous.

I know that teens like us can get nervous, but it is weird for someone who has this persona of being the bravest man is scared. “What are you so worried about?” I ask him, we are sitting next to each other on the bed and he still had hold of my hands. A thought briefly crossed my mind that maybe we wouldn’t need George’s help after all. “Danny, I have a crush on you,” he tells me, and I smiled at him. I still have the butterflies and I could still feel my heart pounding, but I felt the love for the boy sitting next to me. “Danny say something?” he tells me, I had gone silent for a few minutes. “I never thought that you would feel the same way that I do,” I tell him. He smiles at me and then suddenly hugs me tight. The relief that we both felt was incredible.

I looked him right in the eyes. We were now sitting so close to each other our heads were touching. This felt right to me. He smiled at me as he stared back at me. “I love you Danny,” he tells me. I was less nervous now than I was before. “I love you too Jorel,” I tell him, and he smiles. He leaned closer and then I felt his soft lips press against mine. The surprise made me forget how to breathe and how to react, but slowly I came around to the idea and kissed him back. It was such a gentle first kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same. It felt like the world has just shrunk to being the two of us. Then the kissed ended and we pulled away from each other. We were both grinning.

“It might be a pointless question now, but would you be my boyfriend?” Jorel asks me. I smiled at him and I think he knew my answer already. “Yes, I will be your boyfriend,” I tell him. He almost squealed and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, my mom knows I am bi so telling her I have found a boyfriend before she comes to pick me up will be fine. We walk back downstairs since I knew it was movie night tonight and I sat next to Jorel. George came up to us and sat on the other side of me and smiled. He might know what happened without actually being there. “You two all good now?” George asks us, speaking quietly while everyone else watches the movie. “Yep, everything went fine,” Jorel says.

I think that was enough for George to realise what he meant and that we are an item now. “Congratulations you two, just be careful. Don’t go breaking each other’s hearts,” George says, looking out for the two of us like usual. I swear he is like the father figure in the group which is something that I have been missing for a long time. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on breaking this precious little person,” Jorel says and I chuckle. It is nice to have someone other than my mom care about me like this. Well, I get that the love that I feel for Jorel is different than the love I feel for my mom, but they both care about me the same. “I won’t break Jorel’s heart either,” I say, speaking quietly like usual. I eventually fell asleep resting on Jorel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Break day- Danny p.o.v

Today my mom is coming with the surprise to pick me up from school. I have managed to last an entire half term without begging to go back. I think that is largely down to the fact I am escaping my step-father. My mother never remarried after she divorced my dad, but he made us introduce him as my step-dad and he bought rings to make them appear to be married to outsiders. I really hope that the surprise is not my step-dad. Then again, my mother would not be so cruel to do that. We are done with lessons and we just had dinner, so we are waiting for our parents to come and get us. There are a lot of suitcases by the door with our personal clothes to go home with and wash. Jorel and I were cuddled up on one of the couches.

Then the housemaster told me and Jorel that my mom was waiting outside. Jorel’s mom and dad know about our relationship and support us. They were out of town, so they said if my mom wanted to let us have some more time together then we could. I walked out with Jorel and held his hand. My mom spotted us straight away with a big smile on her face. She looked better than I have seen her in a long time. Completely stress free and like she had more time for herself which is amazing. Then I saw the surprise, my dad stepped out of the car walked over to my mom and kissed her. I hope this meant my dream has come true. My dad saw Jorel and I and I nearly separated from him, but my dad was smiling at us both.

“Hey bear, why don’t you give your dad a hug?” my dad calls out, and Jorel let go of my hand so I could run right into his arms. He picked me and spun me around as I clung tightly to him. The guys mainly Jorel and George know about my background and they said that they would help me out. “I missed you dad,” I say, and he puts me down. “I missed you too bear, I am so sorry that I wasn’t there for you and your mom when you needed me the most,” he tells me. My mom was introducing herself to Jorel and I was with my dad. “It’s okay dad, you are here now which is what matters,” I tell him. He smiles at me and goes to introduce himself to Jorel, so I can hug mom. “Was that a nice surprise baby?” she asks me, and I gave her the best smile.

“It was the best surprise, does this mean that we won’t see him again?” I ask her, sounding hopeful. She smiles at me and wraps her arm around me. “Yes, I dumped the douche just after I dropped you off and then your dad came back, and things just fell into place.” She said, and basically just confirmed my dream. My mom and dad are back together, and it wasn’t forced. I didn’t stop smiling when we got into the car to make the long eight-hour journey back to our house in Redding. Well, that’s what I thought was going to happen anyway. It turns out my mom got a restraining order taken out on him for both of us and we have now moved back to Los Angeles and my dad has obviously moved back from Costa Rica to be with us.

The new house was amazing. My brothers and sister were there too which made it even more special to me since we haven’t seen each other for a few months. It was a perfect meet my partner situation and it could not have gone more perfect. I was getting tired, but I was staying snuggled to Jorel. My mom smiled at me when she saw me cuddled up to Jorel and we were both falling asleep. “Look at our boy with his boo hun. Aren’t they perfect together?” I hear my mom ask my dad, I bet they were hugging each other. “Yeah, they are. I think Danny’s found a special someone,” I hear my dad say, he has pride in his voice. I haven’t seen him for a couple of years so to go back to living with him full time was amazing.

“I think he has, we should leave them to rest though. They have had a busy day,” my mom says, then I hear footsteps, but I cuddled Jorel a bit more and found he has already fallen asleep. “Goodnight my sweet boy,” I hear my dad say, and he kisses the top of my head. I smiled a little, but he still thought I had fallen asleep. He covered us both with a blanket since we are both laying down on the couch. My mom said she wanted me to have creative control over what my room looks like, so we will be painting it and stuff during this week. In the meantime, Jorel and I will be sleeping on the futon for a couple of nights. I haven’t quite fallen asleep because I had the fear in the back of my mind that my step dad was still going to come and attack me.

I know it is a little bit of paranoia since my mom told me that he is in prison for abusing the two of us and he won’t be out for a while then he will have a restraining order on us both, so he could go back to prison if he comes near us. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard more footsteps, and someone come and sit next to us. “Don’t worry my sweet bear, you are safer now. Have peaceful dreams my boy,” I hear my mom say and she kisses the top of my head. I think she might know I am awake, so I open my eyes and give her a sleepy smile. “I know mom, just not used to it yet,” I tell her and then I yawn. She rubs my shoulder and Jorel wraps his arms around me tighter in his sleep. “I promise baby, I won’t let him near you again. Get some sleep, we are going to be busy tomorrow,” she tells me then I give her a kiss.

“Okay, goodnight mom,” I tell her, then yawn again. “Good night my baby,” she tells me. She walks out the room as quietly as possible as I started dozing off again. Jorel was still sleeping and this felt right. It felt like we were meant to be together just like my mom and dad are meant to be together. I love Jorel with all my heart and at this moment I can’t imagine being with anyone else. We are going to be childhood sweethearts that stay together until we pass away of old age. I smiled as I snuggled under the blanket that my dad had given us. I cuddled up to Jorel and bury my face into his chest just as I manage to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is the end of another one shot, so I hope you enjoyed. This is a gift for This_Is_Alias because she deserves it! You can request a one shot if you would like.


End file.
